


Cherry

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Tony Stark, Flirting, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Underage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: Post Homecoming. "He's fifteen, you perv!" Peter Parker has a boyfriend. Aunt May doesn't know he's gay. Mr. Stark meets Peter's much older boyfriend, Wade. He's not exactly pleased with Peter's choice of boyfriend. One Shot. Spideypool. Dad!Tony Stark.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, writing Deadpool and Spideypool so I apologized profusely if it's OOC. I have wanted to write Spideypool for a few years now, but I've always held back since I felt my Wade Wilson was too OOC. So please, bear with me as I try to write his character as accurate as possible.  
> This one shot does contain an underage Peter Parker, but nothing graphic just some flirting. This takes place after Homecoming. Enjoy!

**Cherry**

Tony Stark had had his doubts that bringing Peter Parker into the hero world had been a mistake. The ferry incident being the latest proof that it had been a mistake all along. But he had to give the kid props, he had fixed it. Better yet he had acted like the mature adult that Tony hoped that Peter would become.

Even if he had been a little hurt that Peter had rejected his offer to include him in the Avengers. But after all, Peter was still only a kid, he had years to make the decision if he wanted to join the Avengers. Preferably after he had gotten a college degree.

However, Tony couldn't deny that Tony was worried. It had been three months since Peter had rejected Tony's offer and Tony hadn't even seen the kid, let alone heard from him. Tony didn't know if he should be glad or worried.

Though right now, worried best described his situation. "Friday, let me see all the messages that Happy forwarded." Happy forwarded all of Peter's cute voicemails and messages so that Tony could look over them while he tinkered in his lab. Peter's cute, happy innocent retells of his Queens life were a great anti-depressant in Tony's life.

Tony frowned when he saw the screen. Again, with the short messages. Over the past month Peter's messages had gotten shorter as well as his once super long voicemails. They mostly consisted of "Mr. Stark, I'm fine" or "saved a cat from a tree." Which was unlike his usual monologues. Even Happy was starting to get worried whether he liked to admit it or not.

At first Tony had though that Peter was keeping a low profile because Aunt May had found out about Spiderman. Although Aunt May had freaked out and cried a lot at first and threw a couple of things in Tony's direction, she was ok with the whole situation. As long as Peter called to check in and he didn't involve himself in anything that might actually killed him.

So why the sudden MIA from the kid?

 _Parker, call me._ Tony pressed send and informed Friday to let him know when the kid responded. He tried working on a few things, but soon grew bored and anxious. Was the kid up to something? Was he trying to be superman again? Was he trying to give Tony a heart attack?

After twenty minutes of pretending to be working he threw away his wrench. No, he couldn't be here right now. He needed to cool off and what he desperately needed was a beer.

The cheap type of beer, not the kind of expensive alcohol that Tony kept in his own bar. He needed the cheap kind of beer that they sold at cheap sports bars and hot wings and cheese fries.

He grabbed one of his million dollars cars and went to a well-known sports bar he knew about in Brooklyn. He and Rhodey used to go back in the day when Tony had actually had his shitty life together. He parked his car in an awful fashion and headed to the Dick's Sport Bar and Wings. He licked his lips, he was already craving hot wings, beers, and mozzarella sticks. It had been a while since he had gotten out, he had been too busy with proposing to Pepper and making sure that the kid didn't kill himself.

Since it was early the bar was relatively empty. Tony only saw a couple chugging down beer like there was no tomorrow, and old man sleeping, and a couple of teenagers who were probably trying to get beer with handmade fake ID's.

He went towards one of the bar stools and sat down, a middle-aged man who was obviously high on weed greeted him. "Hey man, welcome to Dick's. What can I get you?"

Tony looked at the man's nametag. "Hello Garry. I'll have a Budweiser, extra hot wings, cheese fries, and mozzarella's sticks."

Garry nodded. "Sure thing, man. Hey, has anyone ever told you, that you look exactly like Tony Stark."

"So I've been told." He said smoothly as Garry went to get his order. Tony helped himself to a bunch of stale peanuts as he bopped his head to the music. He checked his phone again, but Peter hadn't responded. Tony needed to get him a better phone, one that was actually from 2017. But Peter seemed happy with his 2006 junk of a phone. Tony tried to fight that small voice in his head that said if Peter wasn't answering then perhaps he was hurt.

Tony suddenly heard a laugh that sounded weirdly familiar. He turned around and saw that in a corner booth there were two people. At first he had thought there were a couple of nerds on their way to a comic con convention, but he was wrong. He would have recognized that laugh anywhere. The laugh belonged to Peter.

He saw Peter wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie, he was blushing red. He was obviously embarrassed, he got that way whenever Tony said a dirty joke. He was with a much taller guy wearing a ridiculous red suit and were those swords strapped to his back ?He was leaning over Peter almost kissing him.

Oh, hell no. He marched over there and heard the red dressed man say. "Oh, come on baby boy, no need to get so red, that's not even the dirtiest joke I know. I have others, want to hear them?"

"No and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your stupid mouth shut." Tony snapped and Peter paled. "Mr. Stark. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Spiderman." He said sarcastically. "So this is the reason why you're not answering my calls."

"I was, I am-" he stuttered. Tony saw as the man next to Peter reached for the swords in his back. "No Wade, stop it. Don't pull those things out, Mr. Stark is a friend-"

"Currently." Tony corrected. "And aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Wade was it?"

"Deadpool," Deadpool corrected. "And Mr. Stark, big fan of yours, but you're kind of interrupting date night with my boy, Petey over here, so if you could-"

"Boyfriend?" Tony looked at Peter, his eyes filled with hurt. He had, had a feeling that Peter was gay, but he had decided to give the boy his space. He had been sure that the boy would at least tell him when he had a boyfriend. Apparently not. "So when were you going to tell me your little secret?"

Peter looked ashamed. "I was going to tell you, Wade and I have only been dating for a few days."

"Three months on Friday." Wade interrupted and Peter gave him a look that said shut up. "What, baby boy I wrote it in my calendar?"

"So, three months, huh." Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "Now I know why you've been so MIA." Before Peter could think of a lie, he turned to Wade. "How old are you, Wade?"

"Deadpool."

"Not going to call you that, so Wade answer the question before I get you arrested."

"I'm twenty-five." Peter groaned.

The color seemed to drain from Tony's face as he nearly pulled Peter from the booth. "He's fifteen, you perv!"

Deadpool crossed his arms. "No Petey said he was twenty. Oh, you lied. You're in trouble." He sang the last part. "So, you're a Spiderbaby, we'll you're on the young side, but I have an open mind."

"Take a step away, Mr. Wade or I will escort you to SHIELD prison myself."

"That's cold, man. Papa Stark, don't worry Petey and I didn't do anything too naughty. I haven't even popped his cherry yet."

Tony really didn't have to hear that, especially when it came to his fifteen-year-old prodigy that he wanted to strangle. He dragged Peter outside and nearly pushed him inside his car. "You're mad at me," Peter's lower lip tremble. "But I can explain-"

"Oh, I would love to hear your explanation." Tony said sarcastically. "And I'm not mad, I'm furious. Does Aunt May know that his precious nephew is hanging out with a costumed pervert who is ten years older than him? What idiot thinks you're twenty, you have a baby face."

Peter shook his head. "Aunt May, doesn't know. Please, please don't tell her Mr. Stark. She will really kill me this time. Wade is just a little older than me and he's been through a lot, he had cancer and then he went through this awful treatment. He doesn't deserve jail, besides the cops are already after him because he killed a few bad guys-" Peter trailed off. Opps.

Tony's face paled. "Excuse me, are you a fifteen-year-old who is dating a serial killer? Jesus Christ, Parker you need therapy. I need therapy, are you having a teenage crisis? Do you need me to call Dr. Phil?"

Peter put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Wade, is not bad, Mr. Stark. He only kills bad people, like you and Captain America. He's not that bad."

Tony snorted. "You're grounded indefinitely, I am going to put a baby monitor on your pajamas if I have too. But over my dead body you are getting involved with Wade."

Peter scowled before he saw the concerned look on his mentor's face. His face softened. "I love him, Tony."

Tony groaned. "Really, kid of all the people that you could have fallen for. Couldn't you have picked Ted?"

"Ned's not gay." Peter said flatly.

"Really, I could have swore he was?"

"PETEEY! MR. STARK, WAIT! I CAN'T PEDDLE ANY FASTER THAN THIS!" Wade was currently following them in a Hello Kitty bike that he probably stole from an eight year old. Peter smiled and Tony scowled. Somehow Wade managed to catch up to them and somehow ran head first into Tony's car.

Tony stopped the car and yelled at Wade. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Wade!" Peter cried as he helped him stand up. "Are you ok?" Wade nodded as he straightened his Hello Kitty bike. "Mr. Stark, I know you're like Daddy Spider or whatever weird relationship you two have, but I needed to let you know something. I love Peter-Spiderman and I will never do anything to hurt him. Honest."

Tony didn't say anything, but Peter saw him softened a bit. "Ok, your pathetic declaration of love wins for now. I won't tell Aunt May, yet but I will run a background check on your ass. Here are the rules no putting Peter in danger and no sex until he's eighteen. Deal?"

Deadpool nodded. "Alright, you two lovebugs can date. . .for now."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged Tony, surprising him. "Thank you, Mr. Stark." Deadpool hugged Tony as well, nearly spinning both of them around. "Thank you, Spider Daddy. You really are not as uptight as Peter says you are."

Tony pushed Deadpool away. "Touch me again and I will break your spine."


End file.
